It is well-known that in order to attain the automation and energy-saving of a press fabricating operation, robot systems have recently been adopted in a modernized press fabricating system.
In general, a robot system comprises a feed bar provided with chucks, a lift unit, a vacuum pump and a vacuum unit and is assembled with a variety of attachement devices, to thereby integrally conduct a centralized robot operation for pressing work.
In a robot mechanism for performing work transference operations, which at present is the most common use thereof, the major elements including a driving device and an actuating mechanism are positioned on both lateral sides of the press machine, whereby a feed bar and chucks projecting from it are movable laterally relative to the press machine so as to load a workpiece to be fabricated and unload a fabricated product.
The robot mechanism of the type including a lateral feeding mechanism, however, has the drawback that the major elements are positioned more remote from the press machine than a case containing workpiece materials and a case containing fabricated products both of which are positioned on both sides of the press machine, and accordingly, a wide space is required for the installation of the whole assembly.
Stated another way, this mechanism may assist greatly in the automation and energy-saving, but is inconvenient to handle or operate and is seriously defective in respect of efficient utilization of the workshop space.
In view of the situations and the current trend set forth above, this invention has been accomplished by finding a compact robot whose major elements, including a drive means, are accommodated in a built-in manner within a space behind a fabricating station of a pressing machine.